Fighting for Life
by nobother
Summary: He fights. He kills. He wins. What happens when a simple fighter is taken and is turned into something deadlier.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shinobi graduation at 16 in this story

XXXX

Takainin was walking in front of them. They all smelled, but who could blame them with that, they did live in cages and were crammed in as it was. He needed some talent, the last bunch lasted less than two years. He stopped in front of a brown haired boy. He grabbed the kid's arms to see the muscles. He tested the legs and feet next. He opened the kid's mouth and stopped. This child had horrible teeth. This would not do, bad teeth meant he couldn't eat certain foods needed to bulk up. He left the child and moved on.

When he was leaving he had eleven children between four and six fit for his main purpose. He had an additional twelve for his secondary. He wished he could get one more for his main batch but had not found any that met his requirements.

As he went up to pay he noticed a child he had not seen before. This child was in a stockade and was very thin. But what caught his attention was the fact that the whip marks on his back were slowly fusing together and not even leaving a scar.

"How much for that child in the stockade in addition to the ones I already have?"

The pay man looked at the child in question before speaking. "That kid there is half price, he is too stubborn and keeps running away but if you want him I'll hook him up for you."

Now Takainin was happy. He could go back to his boss with twelve trainees and twelve attendants. This was just what his boss wanted and what he could now deliver. Today was a good day in Mugi (Wheat) no Kuni.

XXX

Few days later

The group had made it to the walled estate the night before. The twelve boys were separated from the girls and kept in outside cages. The next morning they were lined up opposite older men who were led by Takainin.

"Welcome to the Hitosaki School of Combat. You will be instructed in how to fight in arena matches in Mugi no Kuni. You will be given to an older fighter and his attendant. They will care for you and teach you everything you need. You will be trained but remember you are still the property of Master Hitosaki and will be until he frees you or sells you. Now you will be taken to train by your instructors," called Takainin as he himself came over to the last child in line. This was the child who had been in the stockade. He looked the child over once more, taking in the blonde hair and blue eyes and generally dirty appearance.

"Child, I will train you and my attendant Misiki will care for you. What is your name?"

The child just looked at him but did not answer.

"Fine, you will be Fusokubun (short) until you speak," said Takainin, hoping to get a reaction from the kid but got nothing.

XXXXXXXX

3 years later

"Fusokubun you need to be faster," yelled his instructor from the other side of the training square. "Swing faster and use some muscle to shove and push back. I may have more weight on you but you have a lower center, use it."

Fusokubun as he was called just corrected his stance a little, he had never done well as a heavy; he just did not have the muscles. Medium and light were his classes. But instructor Takainin had decided that he may need heavy training as it was the class hardest to produce, they just took so much food and time to get use to the weight of armor.

"Fusokubun you will be joining the youth league in a month. You will be in the special category we talked about, so go do your exercises in control until Misiki calls for dinner," said Takainin as he went to speak to Master Hitosaki, who was on the porch of his villa across the plaza.

"So, how is he coming along," asked Hitosaki.

"Very well, he has a large amount of chakra and because we started with control so soon he has that decently high for his level of chakra. He still has not talked but that is not a problem as far as I can tell, he understands and obeys well enough after that one attempt to escape. I still don't know about that weird tattoo he has but I don't think it matters really. I believe that he will be ready to go up in level in six years, when he is about thirteen, he should also get an attendant about then," said Takainin.

"So soon, most don't go up in level until they are fifteen and don't get an attendant until they are sixteen. Why so early?" asked Hitosaki.

"He takes to the training well enough, he has near mastery of the light styles I know and he is proficient in the Heavy ones. His medium styles are between the other two. As he grows he will do better in those two areas, he just needs to be larger. He has a large amount of stamina and he spends a large amount of it training but I believe he will hit puberty a little early because of it and he may get frustrated without an attendant and attendants do make one not run away. Plus, if any of his abilities are inheritable it would be profitable to have him start producing earlier."

"Hmmm, we will see how he fairs in the youth league first but I believe you are right, plus there are so few chakra fighters anymore and therefore are worth more. He will be good breeding stock if nothing more. By the way, what is he aligned with," replied Hitosaki.

"He has a very large futon alignment. He has a minor secondary for doton. He has completed, but not mastered, most of the exercises to control both. Since hand seals are not allowed in the fight we are just working on his manipulation of the elements," said Takainin.

"Good, keep me informed," said Hitosaki as he went into his main house.

XXXX

He was ranked as special chakra user and therefore had fewer and much deadlier matches than most of the other fighters. It also isolated him from the other trainees. Using his chakra he could defend himself well enough if they bothered him, but he could not leave permanent injury on the master's property. But today none of that mattered as today was his first fight in the youth league.

He had been directed to bring his gear to the local arena. He had brought his light fighter suit and weapons and waited until he was called. He had dressed with his arm-braces and his shin-guards over some simple sandals. His loin cloth was held up with a belt that had a dagger on it. His only other equipment was a trident and a net.

He was called to enter the arena floor. He looked up at the stands of the crowded people and felt a little anxious. He walked to the center and bowed to the noble's box followed by each side of the arena. He finally bowed to his opponent, who he realized was about two years older and dressed for being a heavy class. This would be a dangerous match up he realized. If he was put into a corner or was slowed by anything he would be dead and his opponent had more experience. . But he had an advantage in maneuverability; he would have to use that to his advantage in every way.

The match was called and the older boy jumped towards him, hoping to get an early hit to cripple him. He blocked the short sword with the handle of his trident. He jumped back and away from the shield thrust. He readied the net in his left hand as he adjusted his grip on the trident in his right. He watched the older boy's eyes through the slits in the boy's helmet. The boy started to channel some raiton chakra in his sword, which extended the blade and caused a slight screech to be heard. Fusokubun quickly countered with fuuton chakra in his spear.

The older boy kept on pressing his attack. All he needed to do was land one hit and the small kid would go down from being paralyzed. But the damn trident was everywhere. He just couldn't get through. It was with this frustration that he over extended his reach which allowed the younger boy to get the net wrapped around his legs and trip him. As soon as he was on the ground it was over. He couldn't move fast enough on the ground with all his armor. A dagger was quickly placed at his throat.

Fusokubun got himself in position for the blow and looked toward the noble box. The crowd was divided on what the outcome should be. Some loved the fight and hoped for the young fighter to be spared. Others thought the battled showed very little skill on the older boy's part and wanted his career to end that day. It was left to the nobles to decide but they were also split and so it came down to the two school owners. Hitosaki turned to his compatriot in the games and talked.

"My fighter needs to be bloodied, I'll pay quarter price for the other boys life."

"Agreed, you have a very talented student. I wish I could produce ones of his caliber," said the other man as he counted the money.

Fusokubun saw the command and delivered the blow. He saw the last breath of his opponent and saw the light leave his eyes as the blood sprayed onto his face. At seven years of age he had killed his first opponent. A boy barely older than himself and he had done it without thought other than he was ordered to. He quickly picked up his gear and headed back to his waiting area to see if he would fight again or if he would head back to the school.

XXXXXX

AN: What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
XXXXX

He was thirteen and was ready to be promoted to the next tier of fighting. His master was still wary of him because he did not talk to anyone but he had fought many times in the arena and killed when the crowd demanded it and that was good enough. If he fought his next two matches well and beat his opponents he would advance to the next tier. His opponents were both from the upper tier and had more experience but he had several large advantages above most other special fighters though; he had a larger amount of chakra than his teacher had seen in most others, he also had very good control and last but definitely not least is that he could perform a few jutsu with no hand seals. The rules of the arena said that hand seals were not allowed but jutsu were fine, just that most people did not learn any because of the difficulty of doing so. So with these thoughts in his head, Fusokubun (short) prepared his weapons for his test.

XXXX

Fusokubun faced his first opponent. He realized this would be a hard fight. The man was quite large and dressed in a heavy style. His opponent had a breast piece to cover his torso and his right arm covered in some scale mail along with his fully enclosed head. In his left hand he had a large curved oval shield that was pure metal by its look. He was armed with a large broad sword that he seemed to wield with ease. The man's shins were also guarded as well. He would be hard to take down.

Fusokubun was dressed in his best medium armor. He had shin guards and a light mail shirt. On his arms he had bucklers that where attached to his forearms. He had dual short swords and a light metal skull cap. He really did not think that his armor would stand up to too many hits. He realized that he would have to focus on speed, which would have been easier if he had gone with his light armor.

After saluting the nobles the combatants started their slow dance. The large fighter had crouched behind his shield with his eye holes visible over the rim and slowly advanced on Fusokubun to try a push him into a corner. Fusokubun would try to dash around and up to the man to see where he could hit where there was no armor. He realized the man knew the tactic and used it against him as when Fusokubun would back off the man would rush with a burst of speed to push Fusokubun farther toward the arena wall.

Fusokubun knew he was in desperate need of a new strategy. He realized that he would have to do one of several things; take a hit to deliver a crippling blow and hope he was not crippled in return, use a jutsu and reveal his power, or use fuuton chakra and hope he cut through the mans armor.

Fusokubun realized the man's arms and armor where probably chakra conducting, like his own, since in Mugi(Wheat) it was plentiful with Tetsu no Kuni (iron country) so close by. The man had not shown his elemental nature so he could counter his fuuton but Fusokubun bet against that. He released a large amount of fuuton chakra he had built in his left hand sword and watched as the man swung his own sword at the wind blade. A whip of fire shot out the end of the larger man's sword and clashed with the wind blade causing an explosion in which Fusokubun was tossed back but the other man used his shield to defend himself.

He decided that he needed to use one of his jutsu to beat the man so he summoned a large amount of chakra and kicked the earth. The ground split as it raced towards the man. Since he was still behind his shield he reacted too slowly and fell into the hole and lost his shield and broke his ankle. Fusokubun quickly darted in and disarmed the man and awaited the judgment of the crowd.

The roar of the crowd pleaded for both fighters to live as it was such a grand match. The nobles complied and he walked away from his opponent towards his locker room to await his next match and what he would be designated wear in terms of his class of armor.

XXXXXX

When Fusokubun reentered the arena he was in heavy armor. He had shin guards, a fully enclosed helmet with a grill of metal in front of the face, ensuring protection and visibility. He carried a large round shield of oak with a metal encasement. He was armed with a hammer and a dagger on his belt. His torso was covered in jointed metal plates to allow some movement. His shoulders had pauldrons on as he again bowed to the noble's booth and looked at his opponent.

The man across from him had on nothing but a loin cloth and an open helmet. The man had a bandolier of throwing knives and on his back he had two thin skinning knives meant to fit into the seams of armor. Fusokubun realized that the man would probably use chakra in the throwing knives to move him into a position where the skinning knives could come into use. His hammer would be at a disadvantage if the man got in close. His shield would have to defend against that.

The other man started off with a knife aimed at his face. Fusokubun went to block it and realized too late that he shouldn't have. The knife pierced the shield and dug into his arm despite the chakra in the shield. His opponent had out futon chakra into the knives which cut through his normal chakra he realized. Fusokubun backed away as to allow him to drop his hammer and pull the knife out. When he did he realized his opponent had disappeared. He quickly dropped the knife and took up his hammer again.

For several tense moments Fusokubun waited and tried to feel out his opponent's chakra. Suddenly he swung behind him as he flared his chakra. He felt his hammer connects as the illusion faded and he saw one of his opponent's arms was hanging limp to his side, the shoulder having been demolished. The other man jumped back and Fusokubun didn't pursue, not knowing what the man did while hidden.

The other man glared at him as Fusokubun reassessed the situation. He realized that the knives were to distract him as he prepared the illusion. Illusions were hard to pull off without hand seals usually needed the opponent to not be focused on the illusionist. It was one of the many reasons he had only learned to throw them off. But a competent illusionist could play havoc in the arena, especially in the large scale reenactments that the older ones participate in.

With one arm gone it was going to be easier to win but he didn't underestimate the man. Like many fighters he could have a trick or two up his sleeve and would probably fight harder now that he was injured. They circled each other looking for weakness beyond anything obvious. Suddenly Fusokubun felt his feet sink into something gooey. He realized it was a trap set up by the other man who had purposely circled him into it. The other man wasted no time in trying to get behind him to finish the match. Fusokubun quickly did one of the only things he could to slow the man down, he laced his shield with fuuton chakra and threw it at the man.

The move caught everyone off guard. Since it was laced with the fuuton element it had more speed than expected. But the size of the thing allowed the target to move out of the way with only a minor cut but in doing so Fusokubun could free himself from the trap. When the target looked up all he saw was a hammer headed towards him. The man went down when his ribs were caved in by the assault. The crowd roared with approval to the end of a fun fight. Most thought both should live and with the noble's ruling it happened. Fusokubun left to collect his gear and get back to his master's estate.

XXXX

Takainin took Fusokubun in to the cell (looks like a small one room apartment made of stone) he had shared with the young fighter since he had begun training him. The other resident, Misiki, was out with the other attendants refining her skills as a healer and domesticated skills. But Takainin needed to talk to the boy about what would happen tomorrow since he had passed the test Master Hitosaki had set up for him.

"Well boy, you passed. Since you passed there is going to be some changes to living situations. You will get your own cell to live in, but you will still train with me when not fighting in the advance league, ok." Getting a nod from the boy he continued. "You will also be getting an attendant. Normally a fighter does not receive one until they are about 16 but we figure that it would be helpful to you if got one now. As you know attendants cook, clean, heal and provide companionship for a fighter. Once you get your attendant she is yours in all aspects in the tradition of the Hitosaki School. If you are ever sold she will go with you." The man paused letting this sink in. This was in fact a very ingenious way to keep the fighters loyal. If they grew attached to someone easily killed they would not risk escaping from or attacking their master for fear of the loss of that person.

"You will be given a choice of who will be your attendant tomorrow. Make your choice however you wish but watch out for a few things. You will need someone that is a good healer because while you heal fast it is always good to have help by your side. I would look for good hips and nice breasts because these help show that they will bear healthy children, which you are expected to produce eventually. Other than that it does not matter who you chose. You already know about how to perform your duties on the bedroll because Misiki and I have shown you in the past. Now get some rest before tomorrow," he said to the blushing boy.

XXXXX

Fusokubun's first stop in the morning was to the armory to pick up his custom arms and armor. He was given a personal set since he would need it for the advanced league he was now in. After storing all that he got he headed out to the parade ground.

Fusokubun stood in front of a row of girls ranging from his age of 13 to 16. They were lined up in how advanced they were in the healing arts from highest in the left to the lowest in the right. Most of the older ones were towards the left but a few younger girls were intermixed. He walked up and down the row pondering all that Takainin had told him and trying to pick someone that he could spend his life with in at least mutual companionship if not friendship and more.

He judged on all the criteria that his father figure had told about and finally approached one girl who was advanced in the healing arts and the other categories Takainin had pointed out. She was a brown haired girl who was about a year older than himself with a fine figure and dark green eyes. She seemed to have a large reserve of chakra but he guessed decent control to be so far along in the healing arts. Fusokubun approached her and grabbed her hand to lead her towards Master Hitosaki. He saw his master smile at his selection of attendant.

"Ah, well this is a nice match up and will produce strong fighters eventually. Now introduce yourself dear," said the master to the beauty before him.

"I am Fukai Mori (deep woods)," the new attendant bowed to her fighter.

"I am Naruto," came the reply in a cracked voice. The master and Takainin were both shocked that the newly named Naruto had spoken finally. They were also pleased that he had done so, it would make communication easier.

XXXX

AN: that is it for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
XXXXX

Fukai Mori (deep woods) didn't know how to react to her new fighter. After he had chosen her they had been shown to their new cell and he had started to care for his equipment. Seeing as it was late in the day she had prepared the evening meal. He had taken the food with a nod of thanks but had failed to speak during the meal. She had washed the dishes as he continued to care for his weapons. For the last hour she had tried to practice her healing techniques while he continually sharpened his weapons. The constant scraping was getting a little irritating, especially since he wouldn't speak or make conversation to cover the noise up. Finally she had tried to start one.

"So, why did you choose me?"

The scraping stopped as he looked at her with his blue eyes. She felt him bore into her with his eyes that did not betray any of his feelings. He went back to sharpening the sword before him before saying.

"You seemed the best suited to be my attendant. Your figure showed you would have an easy time bearing children. Your position in line indicated you are advanced in the healing arts, especially for your age and you also seem to have decent chakra reserves. As my sensei said these were the qualities to look for in an attendant I did and you fit them."

She was comforted a little that it was not just her body he was interested in but also her skill.

"The master seemed shocked when you stated your name. Why is that?"

"I had not spoken before then. Now that I have, I am getting reacquainted with my voice. Please do not be put off by my silence; I am just not quite use to speaking."

She looked down at that. She had heard rumors of a silent fighter but had not thought she would be his attendant. She was about to say something when he spoke first.

"I believe it is time for rest. I would very much like if you made the stew for dinner again if possible. It was quite good."

He then placed the sword down and proceeded to strip down into nothing and get onto the single bedroll. Fukai was very hesitant seeing as she was not sure if he would claim her that night or not but she did her duty as an attendant a stripped as well and went to lie next to him. She was not sure what was going to happen or if he was even interested. She finally heard some light snores coming from him and she settled down slightly knowing he would not ask to claim her that night. She herself drifted off to sleep.

XXXXX

The next morning was a bit awkward. When she woke up to get breakfast ready she realized she had snuggled next her fighter in the night. Not wanting to wake him she tried to get up silently but failed when he wrapped his arm around her to pull her close. She decided to stay there instead of risking his anger at being woken from his sleep.

A half hour later Naruto awoke to find he had Fukai wrapped up next to him. He realized she was awake when she sighed a bit loudly and he gently let go.

"I am sorry if I woke you," she said.

"No, I awoke on my own. I am sorry to have forced you near me," was his reply.

She blushed and said "It is ok. I did it to when I was a sleep. I think we just wanted the warmth we offered each other."

"Yes, that is most likely. Just so you know if you do not want something to happen I will not force you unless master says we are to do so."

"I am grateful. I know you have a right to claim me but I think we should at least know each other first," she said blushing again.

"Hai. I will train now, call me when breakfast is ready," he called as he got on some weights and cloths he used when he would run and do some other exercises.

XXXXX

(Naruto:14 Fukai:15)

It had been about a year since the pair had come to live together and Fukai had to admit she liked Naruto. He was kind and always willing to listen. When he did speak it was always gentle and soothing to her. And she what she most appreciated about him was that he never tried anything without her permission. They had kissed now and again but she was usually the one who initiated it. She was grateful he had chosen her and that some other fighter hadn't.

She was currently making dinner as he finished up some training. He had a fight the next day that would be a reenactment. Master Hitosaki did not like putting on reenactments because of the increased likely hood of death. But the money being offered to see Naruto, who was one of the very few people with an undefeated record, fight in the battle was more than enough compensation.

Naruto walked in and set down the training equipment. Fukai noticed the slight frown, which many would not notice, on his face. She didn't comment on it knowing he would tell her in good time. As she finished the preparations for dinner Naruto was going over his equipment again. She set the plates down at their small table and sat down as he came over. They began to eat in silence until Naruto stopped and stared at her.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" she asked.

"No. Master has asked me to do something."

"And what is that?"

"Since even the best fighters have problems in large battles he asked me to try and beget a child in case I die."

Fukai was shocked but understood where her master was coming from. She also understood Naruto's hesitance in the matter. Naruto did not want to force her away and wanted actual love even if he did not say it. He also understood that it would be hard to love someone who was forced into the relationship. She realized though that she was falling for him and that while he would claim her tonight it would only be on their master's order unless she spoke up.

"It is fine with me. I believe I am ready and I also knew that eventually we would have to so whenever you are ready we shall proceed. Just remember to be gentle," she said while looking down.

Naruto was a little shocked that she was so willing. He hadn't realized that she had started to fall for him. He was glad that she was willing and that he would not be totally alone in his thoughts about her. He continued to eat as did she and afterwards he decided to get started.

(Lemon?)

He went up behind her and draped his arms over her shoulders. He could feel that despite her words that she was still tense about the prospect of losing her virginity. He hesitantly nuzzled her neck and undid the straps holding up her simple dress. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin. He pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist and just nuzzled her for a while.

Fukai admitted to herself that she was nervous but knew what her duty called for. But she also knew that Naruto wanted more than just her body despite his silence on the issue. So when he pulled her to him she decided to give him her whole person. She decided this because she knew he would never harm her and would be there as long as he could for her.

She turned in his arms to face him. She was just as tall as him despite the age difference. She understood that that would change with time but for know it was good because she could look him in the eye and see that he wanted her but also needed her to want him.

"Let us go to the mat before anything else happens," she whispered in his ear. He nodded and took her hand and led her to the mat. He took off his over shirt revealing his muscles and scars to her. She knew he healed quite fast so the cuts had to be deep to leave them. She hesitated for a second before getting out of her undergarments as he took or his loin cloth.

Naruto turned and took in her body. It was not the first time he had seen it but it was the first time he knew that she would be his and that she was ok with that. He slowly stepped towards her and stroked her cheek. He kissed her and she responded. He loved how her soft hands seemed to massage his chest. He loved the taste of her lips and how they reminded him of the dried apples they had with dinner. But he most of all loved her scent; it reminded him of the forest after a rain shower.

Fukai loved the kiss. It reminded her that he was kind despite his profession. She ran her hands around his chest wondering about each and every scar she felt and knowing he would not tell her about them for fear of her reaction. She could care less about it all now. She loved how his rough hands could be so gentle as they stroked her hair and back. She loved how he smelled but more of how his lips tasted of the cinnamon he had spiced his food with.

Naruto slowly pulled her down on the mat. As he got down there he realized she was pulling away. He let her but was a little confused about until she slid down his body. He knew her intention because of the instruction his teacher had given to him. The way she slowly licked his already stiffening member made him get aroused faster and she slowly pumped him to make sure he was fully up made him groan as the pleasure reached his brain.

Naruto slowly brought her face back to his for another kiss as he proceeded to slowly insert a finger into her lower lips. She shuddered slightly under his touch as he slowly moved it back and forth. Naruto felt she was warming up and pulled his mouth from hers and then slowly took her nipple into his mouth. She gasped and groaned in the pleasure she was feeling. He stopped and looked into her eyes. Fukai understood his question and nodded her head to answer it.

Naruto positioned his penis at her entrance and slowly entered. He was surprised at how good it felt. He felt her barrier and looked one last time at the person he realized he loved. With her nod he broke the barrier while hearing a slight cry from Fukai. He kissed her while she adjusted to the new sensation and the slight pain. When she nodded that she was ready he proceeded.

He slowly pumped in and out and felt the pleasure build. Naruto heard he whisper for him to go faster and he did so. He brought one hand up to knead her breast, much to her delight he saw. His other hand he used to cup her ass cheek. He kissed her again as she smiled at the pleasure she was feeling.

As the pleasure built for the two lovers they both started to feel it happening. Fukai felt a peak in the pleasure and cried out. Her juices flowed and her inner walls clamped upon his stiff member. Naruto felt something give and grunted as he thrust one last time into her now tightening walls. As his seed spilt into her he kissed her long and deep. Naruto pulled out as soon as he felt he had stopped pulsating and lay on the mat next to his lover and pulled her close before he drifted off to sleep.

(Lemon end?)

XXXXX

(Naruto:15 Fukai:16)

Naruto always thought back to their first time whenever he woke next to his lover's beautiful form. They both understood that he could die when he went off into the arena and so their sessions of love making always to a more urgent tone when he had a match the next day. Fukai had yet to get pregnant but the master believed it would happen soon.

Naruto was currently sparring his long time teacher. It was not going well seeing as his teacher knew his moves since he was the one that taught him. Naruto had picked up some other moves and using them was able to catch his teacher unaware and end their match.

"That was nice Naruto. Only using moves I've seen before to lure me in to false security and then doing something new. That will catch some people. Your innate talent to think up moves on the fly is very impressive."

"Thank you sensei." Naruto was walking away to rest when his master called out.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you."

"Hai, Master Hitosaki." As he jogged over to the man his master waved him into the seat across from him and started off.

"How are you Naruto? Are you healthy?"

"Hai, master."

"Good, now I have some news for you. After you fought yesterday I was approached by someone interested in buying you. I told him to make an offer and I must say it is very nice. So you have been sold. He will pick you up tomorrow."

XXXX

AN: That is it for this chapter.

Sorry about the lemon. It was the first one I wrote.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shinobi graduation at 16 in this story

XXXX

(Naruto: 16 Fukai: 17)

The year in which he had spent with his new master had been interesting. The man had moved around quite a bit and had gone about his business as Naruto looked over his shoulder and did as he was told. For his new master he had acted as a body guard, an executioner, an intimidator and personal shield. The man had asked him to do many things but always berated Naruto about how much he had spent to buy him.

Right now he was standing next to his master as he tried to intimidate an injured man in front of said mans apprentice. The apprentice was not taking it well from what Naruto could see. When his master reached out towards his employee the apprentice moved to stop him and Naruto moved into action.

"Don't touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands," cried Haku as he reached for Gato's hand, hopefully to break it. Suddenly a sword was at his throat as the blonde body guard was behind him. He could see Zabuza was slightly shocked at seeing this.

"My master does not like other to touch him either. Plus you are his employee's. You are here on his terms," spoke the blonde in a very calm voice.

"Thank you Naruto. Zabuza you have one chance not to fail me. Finish your mission or I'll let Naruto here deal with both you and those Konoha shinobi," said Gato as he walked away and Naruto followed.

Haku glanced at Zabuza as a wave of recognition passed over his face when he looked at the blonde man that left.

"Who is this Naruto, Zabuza-sama?"

"He is a fighter from Mugi (wheat). I saw him a few years ago in a reenactment battle and I would say he was just below your level at the time. I thought about purchasing him but realized that he would cost too much. Seems like Gato didn't think the cost was that bad. When can I fight again? I do not want to face him if need be, but he would be a good tool to take if we kill Gato," said Zabuza.

"In about a week or so you can move enough to fight," replied Haku still wondering about the blonde man that had had his whole life dictated by others.

XXXXX

It had been a week and like Naruto thought Gato did not want to pay Zabuza or his apprentice. So Gato had led a bunch of thugs and ronin to take out the tired shinobi. Since Gato was there Naruto was there also to make sure he came back alive and whole.

As the mist cleared on the bridge they could see and injured Zabuza being held down by some dogs. They saw his apprentice tied up with strange black binds over by a knocked out or dead Konoha shinobi and another shinobi who was drawing on a scroll it seemed. There was finally a masked man going through some hand seals until he heard Gato clapping.

"Well, it seems like the Demon of the Mist was not enough. But I know these thugs will be more than enough to kill those who remain," Gato laughed at the shocked expressions on the conscious shinobi's faces.

"Gato you cheap bastard," yelled Zabuza. He glanced at Hatake who was across from him. " We have no quarrel now. Get these dogs off me and we'll kill the bastard. Just watch out for his body guard."

"Who is his body guard?" asked Kakashi.

"The man in the mesh helmet with the trident. He's an arena fighter from Mugi (wheat)."

Kakashi looked past the crowd of mercenaries toward the person indicated and saw someone he thought was about 16 or 17 with a muscular build. The person had sandals and shorts on as his only clothing. On his belt he had a pair of thin skinning daggers. Across his torso he had a net strapped to him. In his right hand was a trident that had a nasty looking spike on the reverse side. His only visible armor asides from the helmet were arm guards and shin guards. Kakashi quickly realized though that the guy had an absurd amount of chakra and that most of his weapons looked to be made from chakra conducting metal. What made Kakashi worry was that Zabuza had mentioned this guy with some poorly concealed hesitance in his voice, almost as if the man did not want to fight the helmeted teen.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Only that he is fast and skilled. I would have trouble fighting him even if I wasn't wounded, so with my wounds it would be suicide without help. So you'll have to be there with me if we want to live through this," Zabuza stated as he hefted his sword in his one good arm.

Zabuza dashed off towards the crowd of people trying to take as many out with his swings as possible. Kakashi was just a tad behind him making sure the one he missed didn't last too long. Gato told his men to back up and let his bodyguard get to work.

Gato and the remaining thugs slowly left leaving the two jonin and Naruto to their fight. Zabuza went towards Naruto with an over head swing. Naruto caught the blade between two of the prongs and tried to twist it out of Zabuza's grasp. Kakashi took the opportunity to try and side swipe him. Naruto disengaged the sword and lashed out at Kakashi with the spike on his trident. Kakashi jumped back and before Naruto could pursue he is forced to block another swipe of _Kubikiri Hōchō____. Naruto quickly blocked but also realized that his opponents would continue tag teaming him until he failed to block. Naruto decided to wait a few minutes and then initialize his plan._

___Kakashi looked at this opponent and was shocked to see his opponent not tired after five minutes of fighting both himself and Zabuza. Albeit he was worn from using so much chakra earlier and Zabuza was injured but still. He saw his opportunity though when the kid blocked Zabuza and planted his trident's spike into Zabuza's over extended foot. With his weapon held up Kakashi charged forward with his kunai. _

___Naruto felt blade enter his side and immediately grabbed the hand that had guided it. He pulled out his trident and kicked Zabuza away and went to stab the caught Kakashi when he felt another blade enter body. He saw the first Kakashi jump to where Zabuza was as his grip loosened. The second Kakashi went up in smoke, along with the blade in his back. _

___Kakashi was helping Zabuza up when he heard the grunt from behind him. Both jonin stared as the youth was still standing only now with a kunai in his one hand while his wounded side slowly started to close. Both men realized that the teen had meant to take the blow and would have killed Kakashi if not for the __Kage Bushin____. Both now realized that this was getting to a whole different level and that they would have to take it up a notch to win._

___Naruto threw the knife away and took the net on his chest in his left hand and his trident in his right. He channeled futon chakra into the wire net and spun it towards his opponents. The net looked like a disk sailing towards them. They dodged opposite ways and Naruto jumped after the weakened swordsman. Using the chakra string he had attached to the net he yanked it back towards his hand for him to catch. Swinging the net at Zabuza again he shifted to his left as Kakashi's fire ball sailed past. _

___Zabuza was having a hard time dodging both the net and trident combo. He knew that the net would cut and trap him. The trident added enough reach to negate what he could do with __Kubikiri Hōchō____ one handed. Kakashi was trying to pull the kid off him but the boy's awareness alerted him to most of Kakashi's jutsu early enough to dodge. In fact several times the kid had tried to herd him into the jutsu themselves. Zabuza finally got around the boy and made his way to Kakashi._

___Naruto was having a fun time but also realized that he had to end the fight with one of them soon. The longer both of them were alive the harder it would be for him to live._

"Kakashi, I am loosing blood quiet fast. So I am going to hold him and you are going to kill him, even if it kills me. Just take care of Haku for me, ok," Zabuza stated.

"Fine, just hold him long enough ok."

Kakashi watched as Zabuza launched himself at the teen. The kid impaled the jonin but watched as the man didn't stop and grabbed his arms and got behind him. Zabuza now had the kid controlled as with his on good arm crossing the boy's chest and holding his arms tightly. Kakashi fired up his signature jutsu. As the lightning cackled in his hand he rushed the captured teen and dying jonin. As his hand approached the teen's chest he felt something slip into his own torso. Looking down he saw that a blade had come out of the teen's bracer and was now in his gut. He realized that kid had beaten him. He looked at his own arm and saw that the teen had slipped low enough to have his hand go over his shoulder.

"Well since this fight is over I'll just have to collect a few trophies from over there. Hell I even have my former fighter's slut now. She will do well with that pretty face of hers," Gato laughed as he looked at the conclusion of the fight with his hand of Fukai's neck. Suddenly everyone on the bridge felt a sense of dread.

Naruto crouched down and slipped out of the two jonin's embrace as he pulled out his hidden blade. Zabuza fell down onto the cement. Naruto kicked Kakashi away from himself and turned towards his master.

"You will not touch Fukai while I live," he stated.

"You won't live much longer, will he boys," Gato said as the thugs cheered.

Naruto slowly picked up his net and trident as his blood dripped out of his slowly closing wounds. He hefted the trident and to the shock of most threw it into Gato's chest. He then channeled futon chakra into the net and threw it into the crowd of thugs, killing many of them.

"Now you will all get out of my way or I will kill you," Naruto stated and he drew his twin skinning daggers.

Most of the remaining thugs ran off as Naruto killed the few who stuck around. He went over to Fukai clutched her to his chest when the danger had past. He then looked at the struggling Konoha jonin as the man's student's rushed to his aid. He slowly led Fukai over there.

"If you want him to live let my attendant heal him," Naruto said with a commanding tone that the two conscious genin understood and backed away from their teacher as Fukai healed him. When she was done she stood up and Naruto collected his weapons and Zabuza's sword and head.

"I will be back in a few days. Tell the jonin that I require his assistance," said Naruto as he ran off after Fukai climbed on his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shinobi graduation at 16 in this story

XXXX

Naruto arrived at the soon to be complete bridge a few days after the fight. He had several scrolls on him and Fukai standing next to him. He was garbed in simple brown pants and a tan shirt with sandals. She was wearing a simple blue skirt and light brown shirt. They approached a weary Team Kakashi who were still looking tired from the fight.

"You are all from Konoha correct?" the blonde said knowing the answer.

"Yes," came Kakashi's answer.

"And you are returning there soon?" was the next question.

"Yes."

"Then we will accompany you there," said the blonde with some finality.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"We are in need of the medical facilities very soon. Do you know someone who can marry us?" the blonde asked as he wrapped his arm around Fukai and her slightly noticeable bulge in her belly.

Kakashi was dumb founded. A person who was trying to kill him earlier was now asking to know where he could get married and wanted to come to Konoha for the medical expertise.

"Can't the Hokage marry someone, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Only if one of them is a shinobi. But I believe the town mayor here could marry you two. If you will follow me," Kakashi said as he left his team to watch the bridge although he could see that Sasuke was seething at this new comer, for what reason Kakashi could guess at but hoped he was not right.

As Kakashi led the two he got a weird vibe from them seeing as they were completely silent.

"So, what do you plan to do since you killed your employer?"

"He was our master not our employer and now that we are free we will discuss it after we take care of this formality," said the blonde.

"Why is it a formality?" Kakashi wondered and thought about the term master.

"We have already live together for many years as if we were married but were unable to be for our situation."

"So you were slaves?"

"Yes. We were originally in Wheat country but Naruto here was sold to Gato. As Naruto's attendant I was sent along," Fukai spoke for the first time to Kakashi.

"Naruto you say. Where did you come from before being a slave?"

"I do not know but I also do not care. If I do have family I was probably sold to slavers or they were slaves themselves, either case they are probably someone I don't want to meet or are dead now. If I don't have family then I was an orphan that was either sold or captured into servitude. Again it would not matter. All that matters now is Fukai, who'll soon be my wife, our child and the future."

"Hmm. Well since you are coming to Konoha you could always join the shinobi ranks. I am sure there is an opening on a genin team you could fill," said Kakashi, wondering about this young man that he now realized resembled the Yondaime in many ways.

"Are you of genin rank, because I seemed to do well against you? Plus I believe my skills would be better used in Wheat where I can fight in the arena, only for myself and not my former master," stated the blonde.

"How will you live until then?"

"We took many of Gato's possessions as compensation for his comments about us," replied Fukai as they got to the administration hall. The people inside recognized the blonde teen from Tazuna's description and gladly filled out the paper work necessary for the marriage and did a quick ceremony for the two. They received their copy of the marriage certificate and headed off to find a hotel until Kakashi offered to let them stay with his team since they were travelling back together. The couple agreed and found their way to Tazuna's house.

The next few days were considerably awkward as the couple spent a large amount of time in their room together and everyone else blushed madly or giggled perversely. Sakura tried to confront Naruto about it and he shrugged saying he was with his wife and it shouldn't matter to her as it was not her life. The few times they came out of their room Naruto and Fukai would go train alongside the other members of Team Kakashi. Sasuke would try to fight the blonde but was put off as Kakashi would intervene between them. Sasuke once called Fukai a slut and was nearly killed for it. Sasuke learned that day to not anger Naruto and to thank Fukai for her medical skills that stopped his blood loss.

The other major hang up for the group was their prisoner that was kept tied down. Haku had tried several times to end his own life and was stopped. These attempts stopped when Naruto walked into the room a talked to the other boy alone for half an hour. No one knew exactly what he said but it had somehow stopped Haku's self destructive behavior and made the boy a little more open and acceptable of the idea of joining Konoha's forces.

Finally they could leave Wave and head to Konoha after a week of Naruto and Fukai joining the group. As they made it towards the gate Naruto tensed slightly too where only Fukai and Kakashi noticed. Kakashi let it go but decided to watch the blonde more carefully and Fukai decided to ask what was wrong later.

The group was quickly escorted to the Hokage tower to be debriefed. The Hokage quickly gave Haku permission to join the shinobi ranks as a chunin but with a probationary period. He offered Naruto and Fukai the same deal but they asked to think it over before they decide but did turn in Zabuza's head for the reward money but kept the sword for themselves. Eventually it was only the Hokage and Kakashi left in the room. Kakashi signaled that he wanted absolute privacy for his conversation and the Hokage obliged with a dismissal of his ANBU and the forming of a privacy barrier.

"Sir, I believe the Naruto I brought back is the same Naruto that was kidnapped all those years ago. While fighting him I noticed a seal on his stomach that is at least similar to the one on the Yondaime's son. We could confirm this and keep him in the village," stated Kakashi.

"Well that is a bold claim to make. We will ask Jiraiya to come back to check the seal if it is there and we will get Tsunade to personally run his blood against his supposed parent's blood. If you are right we will announce that we have found the last Namikaze and try to convince him to stay. If we try to force then we could drive him to leave, he has no technical reason to stay. The only reason he is here even is for the medical facilities for his new wife, who happens to know medical jutsu you said," replied the Hokage as he quickly drafted several letters for messengers to take.

XXXX

Naruto had rent a hotel room for Fukai who was feeling tired after their journey and he decided to look for and apartment to rent and places to possibly eat. What he didn't notice were the glances many of the female population were giving him, especially one platinum blonde.

Naruto suddenly felt a tug on his arm and saw a girl about his age with blonde hair in a pony tail and a purple outfit on holding onto his arm.

"Excuse me but why are you holding my arm?" asked Naruto.

"Well I am trying to defend a cute boy from the vultures of society," she said as she waved her arm at the other females on the street, all of whom looked away at the comment. "Plus I figured that you looked lost and so I could help you find some place to go."

"I am sort of hungry, do you know a place with good food?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Yep and it has the best dango around," the girl replied as she dragged him into a building. The room was not full but had a fair number of people in it. One pair the girl recognized as Kurenai and Anko. She knew Kurenai because she was the female jonin sensei for her graduating class and she knew Anko from when she came to talk to her father about certain interrogations. Kurenai saw her and waved her over to their table.

"Hello Ino-chan, who is your friend here, I don't seem to know him?" asked Kurenai.

"I actually don't know. What is your name?" the now named Ino asked as the other two women sweat dropped.

"I am Naruto," he replied.

"Well Naruto I am Ino and this is Kurenai-san and this is Anko-san," Ino said while pointing to the two women.

"I must say Naruto-san, you are quite a looker," smirked Anko.

"Thank you, I am sure my wife appreciates my looks as well," said Naruto as the three women at the table spit out their tea and or food at the comment.

"Wife! Then why did you let me hang on to you?" cried an indignant Ino as both Anko and Kurenai narrowed their eyes dangerously.

"You said you were protecting me from others and that you would lead me around. As I am new here I took your offer at face value as a kind act, I am sorry if you thought I was going to date you," said the thoroughly confused blonde boy.

"Where is your ring? If you're married why don't you have a ring?" asked a despairing Ino.

"I have not had a chance to purchase it. My wife and I were in a hurry to get married and so have waited to get a ring," replied the still bewildered blonde.

"Why are you married so young, couldn't you have waited?" asked Kurenai.

"I figured it was better to do it before the baby comes," startling the others at the table. "Plus we have been living together for several years as man and wife so it is not that far a jump to actually doing it."

"You knocked her up and got married to her, but only after living with her for several years. Where the hell are you from and why did you engage in such activities as that," cried a confused but slightly impressed Anko.

"I was a slave in Wheat and was trained to fight in the arena's there. When I came of age I was to choose an attendant which acts as a wife, medic and assistant to a fighter. I chose Fukai for her hips that could support easy pregnancy, her mature breasts that showed she could produce the required milk needed for any child, her apparent skill in the medical arts despite her young age and larger than normal chakra reserves. I did this on the advice of my fighting instructor. On our former master's order we made several attempt to procreate but failed because of our still maturing bodies. When I was sold she was sent along to care for me as is the tradition for fighters. She has recently become pregnant and when we became free we got married and came here for the medical facilities. After the birth we may stay or we may leave, we have not decided as of yet," concluded the teen boy to try and stop their questions. As they looked at him shocked he ordered several plates of dango as he felt Fukai's chakra signature nearby and signaled her with a chakra flare.

"Why'd you flare your chakra?" asked Anko.

"Fukai is coming and I needed to signal her," he said as his wife walked in the door and he waved to her. The others at the table saw her walk over and were somewhat jealous of what her body looked like at her age.

"Fukai this is Kurenai-san, Anko-san and Ino-san. Ino-san was showing me around when we meet the other ladies at this eatery. I have to excuse myself for a moment but please get to know them," Naruto said as he got up and left. The four girls looked at each other nervously before Kurenai finally spoke.

"You know that you are free now and that if you want you could leave him. I am just saying this so that if you do not like the relationship you could stop it," she said.

"I love him. He is kind and gentle when we are in private. The only reason he acts cold out to other is he does not know how to deal with his freedom yet. His first choice in the world, his first decision ever, was who to spend his life with. Can you understand that he was given no options before that and when they finally do give you a choice it is on who to live with and procreate with a choice that is so life altering. The first night we spent together he stated that he would expect nothing except meals from me unless our master ordered it. Despite his silence I could tell that he did not want to decide and he wanted me to make that decision. He has never been one for making choices because it was trained and beaten out of him. But the one thing he wants is family that loves him and that is why he let me decide everything since we have been free. When I said we should get married he nearly cried with joy. So please be kind," Fukai said as she started sobbing near the end.

"I understand and we are sorry for the assumptions," Anko said as the three other girls got up to leave as Naruto returned.

Naruto sat down and hugged his crying wife and the two ate in mostly silence before returning to their hotel room.

XXXX

It had been about a month since Naruto had come to the village and he and Fukai had rented an apartment and moved into it. They had also slowly expanded their possessions past the initial few sets of clothes and Naruto's weapons. But Naruto had been called into the Hokage's office today and he decided to bring Fukai with him.

As the couple entered the office they both noted that Kakashi and three unknown people and a pig were with the Hokage at that time. One was a large chested blonde woman; she was followed by a black haired woman who held the pig. The last was a white haired man with a smile that made Naruto angry for some reason.

"Naruto, Fukai, you know Kakashi but I wish you to meet my students Tsunade," the Hokage indicated to the blonde woman, "and her apprentice Shizune," he indicated the black haired woman, "and lastly my student Jiraiya."

"I just want to say that you Fukai are very gorgeous, why not come out for a drink with me later," said Jiraiya as he kissed a confused Fukai's hand.

"And why would my pregnant wife go with you anywhere?" asked an angry Naruto.

"Wife?" "Pregnant?" where the two thoughts that went through the two Sanin's and the apprentices head at that moment.

"Anyway," the Hokage tried to defuse the potential bloodbath, "we brought you here today Naruto to run a few tests. The reason we do this is to see if you are a person who was kidnapped when he was a child. If you are then you will receive your inheritance along with the option of becoming a shinobi again and some private tutors to help you catch up in certain areas that may have been neglected in your education. So all we need is your go ahead and we can run these tests," stated the Hokage.

"If I am this person you think I am what obligations would I have to fulfill?" asked Naruto.

"You would have to live in the village and take up a council seat. The only other obligation is to produce an heir but that would already be taken care of," stated the Hokage.

Naruto looked at his wife and she knew he was asking her what to do and that it was her choice if this would happen or not.

"We will have the procedures done if you can promise us the best medical care until after the birth free of charge no matter how the tests turn out," said Fukai, not knowing that she was basically asking for the blonde woman to be her personal doctor. The Hokage looked towards Tsunade to get confirmation since it had already taken quite a bit to get her to return. When Tsunade nodded the Hokage spoke.

"That is fine. All we need is a little blood from you Naruto and for you to take off your shirt and channel chakra to see if you have a seal on your stomach," said the Hokage.

"You mean the storage seal that has reinforcement binders to hold what is stored inside?" Naruto asked. When the shinobi stared at him he decided to explain. "My first master saw what he thought was a tattoo on my stomach but had some passing shinobi check it out. They could tell it was a seal but not much else. My master then sent away for a seal expert and I was told it was an enlarged storage seal with reinforcements but the person could not say much more. I assume you are looking for a unique seal?"

Naruto took off his shirt and allowed for Jiraiya to look at it. Jiraiya pondered it for a minute or two before declaring it to be what they were looking for.

"Well, just so there is absolute proof we will wait for the DNA comparison. When that comes back we will tell you everything and inform the village," said the Hokage.

Naruto smile and led his wife gently out the door.

XXXXX

AN: how do you like it?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shinobi graduation at 16 in this story

XXXX

Naruto was currently sitting with his obviously pregnant wife in front of the full council of Konoha. Jiriaya and Tsunade and helped them get formal attire for the purpose of the council meeting.

"Councilors I have some great news. The last of the Namikaze family has been found. As you all know he was kidnapped all those years ago and was feared dead. We have found him though and for that we should be grateful. Here in front of us sits Naruto Namikaze and his wife Fukai Namikaze," opened the Hokage to the now stunned crowd in the room.

"How do we know this is true?" asked one startled council woman.

"Tsunade ran a blood test and Jiriaya inspected the seal on his stomach to confirm. This is more than enough proof I believe," said Sarutobi.

"I agree. Will you be taking your inheritance and council seat?" asked Hiashi.

"I believe I will," said Naruto after glancing at his wife.

"Good, however I believe you need to be chunin in rank for your seat and inheritance," said another councilor.

"Hokage-sama there has offered me and my wife chunin rank if we had decided to become shinobi. I would now like to take him up on that offer with the stipulation of some leave so I can be close to my wife and get acquainted with the village and its customs," spoke the hesitant blonde.

"I believe that is do able as long as you pass a test we will administer to you and your wife although your wife's will happen after the birth," said the Hokage as nearly everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, we would now like to get settled into our new home if it is not too much to ask," Naruto said.

"Not at all," said Sarutobi. After they left the room fell silent for a moment.

"I am going to petition that the Namikaze heir be allowed at least two more wives so as to ensure the clan will survive and that it prospers," said one council man.

"I will second the motion," said Hiashi and Inoichi at the same time.

"I will think on it and allow it if Naruto agrees but I believe you are out of luck. I doubt Fukai would agree and Naruto is most devoted to her," Sarutobi said.

XXX

"Now that you are settled into your house we will have Jiriaya and Tsunade come here to instruct you both in the many fields that as members of a prestigious clan you will need to know. Also, Naruto, there are several things that you are unofficially suppose to do as the direct descendent to the Namikaze clan. One of them is to learn some of the well known moves of your father. This will help ensure that people will recognize you as his heir, which is always good in politics. The other is that if you want, and it is highly recommended, that you take one or two more wives, hopefully from Konoha. This will ensure people will see you as loyal and not just power hungry," said the Hokage as he looked on the two people sitting before him.

"I believe we can comply with the first request with Naruto learning his father's jutsu but the second is one that I don't wish to see happen," said Fukai.

"I understand your position and I am not forcing this upon either of you but it is highly recommended if you wish to seek Clan alliances in the future for political goals," replied Sarutobi.

"I doubt we would need to go that far," Naruto said as he calmed Fukai down.

"Whatever your choice is you can abide by it but the option is open to you for the future," said Sarutobi. "Now then, your test will be tomorrow Naruto. You are to show up here at eight and I will lead you to where we will test you in various fields. After the test you will receive your vest and forehead protector. You will then be assigned some instructors to cover your weak points, since your training up until now has been very narrow minded."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

XXXX

"So how have the test been so far?' the Hokage asked Anko who was in charge of Naruto's testing.

"So far it is what you would expect. With his chakra capacity he cannot do genjutsu very well, although he can break them easily from what I've seen. Fighting in the arena has not prepared him for stealth oriented subjects, although he picked up a few tricks quite quickly and reapplied them in interesting ways. He has great reflexes and is decent with thrown weapons. All we have left is an all out spar for him," said Anko.

"So, do you think he deserves to be a chunin?" asked Sarutobi.

"Depends on the mission. In some ways he is better than a jonin if Kakashi's report is true. In other ways a genin is better than him, but as you told me he had very selective training."

"True, let's see who he is fighting."

"Oh, I got Cat to test him since he uses weapons so much," smirked Anko.

"Oh, this should be good," replied Sarutobi.

Out in the training field a cat masked ANBU with a sword approached Naruto. Naruto had decided to use the same equipment he had on the bridge just because it flexible in its range of uses and the trident would allow him greater reach than the weapons most shinobi used.

The two participants bowed to each other and then got into their respective stances. Naruto still had the net tied around him and so waited for the masked woman to move. Seeing as she wasn't going to he decided to start off, since it was his test. With one hand still on his trident he grabbed one of his thin skinning knives in a reverse grip. Using the knife as a medium he flicked some wind blades at the woman. The woman saw his motion and decided to switch with a log just in case. The log was cut into perfect pieces by the near invisible blades.

Cat decided to try and get in close so she could bring her sword to bear. What she saw astounded her. Naruto seemed to either flow around her strikes or block with ease. After this dance they had going for several minutes Naruto sprung at her with his trident as she went to block she realized that was what he wanted. He trapped her blade between the prongs of the pole arm and twisted his wrist. The sword went flying and she was left to take a nasty cut on her arm from his wind in fused knife.

As Cat circled away from him she realized that fighting up close while he had weapons was futile. She decided to try some ninjutsu. She quickly formed hand seals and threw a water dragon his way. The kid stomped the ground and an earth wall stopped the dragon. His reply came when he kicked the wall and several bullets of earth flew towards her. When she switched places with a nearby piece of wood she had to duck under a knife swing to her throat. How he got there she didn't know but he didn't stop her from driving a kunai into his gut. As the earth clone crumbled she cursed and dodged away from a flying buzz saw.

Cat saw that Naruto had put the knife away and had dropped his trident but was currently spinning the net he had around. The net also appeared to have chakra running through it so that when he threw the net it would cut the target.

"Very good Naruto-san, but I also have to test your unarmed combat," she yelled at him hoping he would drop the deadly jutsu and weapon combo he had going.

"Ok, ANBU-san," replied Naruto as he dropped his weapons on the ground.

Cat sprinted towards him hoping to catch hi unaware. Naruto was expecting though and fought back fiercely. While it should that Naruto was not as comfortable without his weapons his unarmed combat was spectacular, if not a little stiff in some areas. His form was constantly changing and as Cat found out, most of the openings present were there as lures for brutal counter attacks that he would launch. Cat was sending quite a bit of chakra to her limbs to keep up with the power house in front of her and the thing she found weird was that he seemed to not be doing that. It seemed as though his speed and strength were all from his muscles and none from his chakra.

After a brutal combination which left Cat on the ground Anko jumped in and called it quits.

"That was quite a demonstration there Naruto. I would like to know what style of taijutsu you were using," said Sarutobi.

"It has not named as far as I can tell. My previous teacher taught me to punch and kick correctly and then would spar with me. I would also learn throws, locks and holds over time from many different people and what you saw was the culmination of my experience fighting. As you could no doubt se though I use it rarely and so am not as well practiced in it as I probably should," Naruto said.

"Yes, but we can solve some of that by just having it practiced more. I will send your instructors by tomorrow, although some of them won't be able to help you for a while because of other obligations," said Sarutobi.

"Understood and thank you, I must go see Fukai now," Naruto said before he collected his equipment and left towards home.

"What would you say about him Cat?" asked the Hokage as Anko helped Cat up.

"I would say that he should help out the ANBU in strength, speed, close combat weapons and taijutsu if he could," she replied while trying to hide the pain she was in from Naruto's hits and the pain her muscles were in from the strain her chakra had placed upon them.

"That may be a good idea after he gets a bit of experience in the village and has started his own training," replied the Hokage.

XXXX

AN: Do you love what I do?

You do feel about me like that, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shinobi graduation at 16 in this story

XXXX

The night after his test Naruto was in back of his new home working his tired muscles more as he continued to do push-up after push-up. He stopped suddenly and stood up before looking towards a tree on the opposite side of his yard.

"I believe it is considered polite to go to my door and knock if you wished to see me," he called out.

"Yes it is a bit rude but I was asked to make an observation of your skills and to see if you would want some help," replied a man who stepped from behind the tree.

Naruto looked the man over before asking his question. "How long have you been here?"

"A while, it took you some time to detect me," the man said.

"I have had very narrow training according to others. Detecting hidden people was not one of them," Naruto replied as he looked the man over. The man was in a similar get up to his sparring partner the ANBU member called Cat. The differences were the weapon he wielded and his mask. The mask was blank and his weapon was a tanto.

"And this is why my master wishes to help you. You can only rely upon yourself and you know this. If they allowed one of the heir's to a prominent clan, the son of a Hokage and container to one of the most destructive forces be kidnapped and sold away do you think they will be able to protect that persons children? My master wishes to help you reach out and stop the attempts before they start and my master wishes for very little in return," the man said.

"What does he want and who is he?"

"He will tell you those things in person. In two days time, if you choose to listen to the offer, put a white x on this tree. A day later my master will approach you somewhere and give you the following statement 'trees limps can be removed and the tree will still be strong as long as the roots do not rot.' You will then invite him back to your home to discuss the offer," the man said to which Naruto nodded and went into his home. The man soon left also.

When Naruto entered his house he saw his wife sitting in the kitchen reading one of the medical books she had found in the house. He could smell that food was in the oven and it would be done soon. He quickly grabbed something out of his pocket and walked up to his wife.

"Fukai, I am not one for many words but I love you and even though you are already my wife I feel you should have this," Naruto said as he pulled out a very simple silver ring with and dark green emerald that matched her eyes. He slipped the ring onto her hand as she cried and hugged his form.

The next day he took some chalk and marked a tree in his back yard with an x before he took Fukai to the Hospital.

XXXX

It had been suggested that Fukai stay in the hospital for the last week or so of her pregnancy and so Naruto was leaving her there after dropping her of the previous day and going to finish cleaning the house. As he walked through the market district getting some cleaning supplies he stooped when he felt a presence behind him.

"Trees limps can be removed and the tree will still be strong as long as the roots do not rot."

Naruto slowly turned and saw one of the council members he had seen while at his official reintroduction to Konoha. The man was old but serious and carried an air of authority and power. The man was covered in bandages on his one arm and eye and also carried a wooden walking stick.

"Would you like to have a private discussion councilman-san? We could as long as the discussion does not take too long as I have some private lessons happening in a few hours," Naruto said.

"I believe our talk could happen in that amount of time as long as we are swift and do not dilly dally over every point," the man said. Naruto began leading the man back to his home.

"May I ask the name of my guest seeing as we were not properly introduced," Naruto inquired.

"My name is Danzo Shimura. I am an advisor to the Hokage and at one time competed with him for the spot," Danzo answered.

"Ahh. I can see now why you have such qualified people under your command," Naruto said as they entered the house.

"Yes, I will be putting up a privacy barrier for the mean time," Danzo stated before applying a few tags and adding chakra.

Naruto watched as the man set up his barrier and the walls of the house glow in response both men sat across from each other in the family room of the house.

"I believe it is polite to get a drink for your guest," Danzo finally said.

"And I would if we did not have a time constraint. I must ask you why did you seek me out, how does the arrangement benefit me and what will I be giving up?" Naruto asked.

"You have power, a large amount of that is not contained within your body. You need help with controlling your power and using it correctly. You also need help in making sure your family is protected. You are very aware that Konoha has limited power to prevent things like what happened to from happening again. This leads to the conclusion that you and eventually your wife will need to fight for your own survival. I will be there to help you come up with contingency plans and help you prepare for how a shinobi should fight and will fight when facing you," Danzo told him.

"I see your points on everything but what of the Hokage's tutors and all they will teach me?" Naruto asked.

"They will help you, I'll admit that, but they are mainly trying to recreate your father. They want another idealist with overwhelming power; the power to prevent others from attacking the Village but the idealism to be swayed and easily manipulated. They have forgotten one thing though; you are not your father. I mean this as no insult but you are not Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. You are Naruto Namikaze, a former slave and no matter what that will help shape your opinions and thoughts. I would like to offer my help in training the more subtle arts, like reading people and information gathering. In return I would like you to offer support for my ideas and to help me change this village for the better," Danzo said with a calm and collected voice but was under laid with passion.

"You are right on many accounts Danzo-san and I cannot find much fault with your statements. I am not my father and I never will be, even if they dress me up like him and give me his jutsu. I will still be me no matter what they do. I have also come to realize why they want me to be him though and I find it kind of sad that they still praise him in such a way and yet do not try and take up his mantle and surpass him to make the village better. I would like to accept but I am hesitant to just because I do not know what my supporting you or what changes need to be made except in the broadest terms. If you give me some time to observe the village and if you drop off some of the basic proposals you would want me to support we could discuss them and see if we could come to an agreement," Naruto said.

Neither man spoke for a while and just looked each other in the eye. They wanted to see what kind of man they were going to be working with and they knew after they looked that the deal would work and Danzo would help Naruto and Naruto would help Danzo as far as Naruto agreed. There was only one question, how far would Naruto agree.

"I find this acceptable. After your private training time is over with one of my men will arrive in the backyard and will come into the house to begin your and presumably your wife's instruction in the subtle arts," Danzo said.

"I hope to see my new home become as great as it supposedly was before becoming even greater," Naruto stated.

"One thing I will ask of you now though. I have asked that you help proctor the second exam of the Chunin exam that is coming up. I asked this as a test for you. When the test is taking place I would ask you keep a watch for any suspicious activity and to especially keep an eye on the Uchiha heir. He is a little temperamental but has some potential," Danzo asked as he was leaving the house.

"As you say and so it shall be. As my former teacher once said before going into a reenactment battle 'Look to your left and look to your right, these men will fight besides you. You live because they will block the spear and sword from your back. Use your own skills to do the same for them, because as one you live and as many you die and remember you are as strong as the weakest and so let the weakest be legendary'" Naruto said before going back inside to wait for his instructor to come.

XXX

AN: So this is my update.

Sorry it took so long.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Shinobi graduation at 16 in this story

XXXX

Naruto was sitting in his Chunin vest listening to his current instructor. Jiraiya was dressed as he usually was and was instructing him in the art of sealing. The reason he was doing this was because sealing was a major component in one of his father's famous jutsu. Jiraiya said that later they would get to some more hands on training to begin the other jutsu his father was famous for.

"This is all well and good sensei but I need to go check up on Fukai. I should not be gone more than an hour," Naruto spoke during one of the few pauses the man had allowed to seep into his lecture.

"Oh, fine leave then. I understand entirely. When you come back we will begin the practical lesson on the **Rasengan. **I will also leave a book on seals for you. I will not be in town for a little over a week. If you complete the first exercise I will give you just ask your temporary teacher Kakashi for the next step as he knows the jutsu also," Jiraiya stated.

"Yes, sir" Naruto replied before leave quickly.

XXXX(the next day)

"So when will our child be born?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Any day now but if I had to guess I would say the day after tomorrow," Tsunade replied. "I must say that I am impressed with how well your wife is handling the pregnancy and with how far along her medical training is. But I must be going now."

"Thank you for everything," Naruto replied before sitting next to his sleeping wife and just watching her.

"You know you could be training to help protect her," a voice said from behind him.

"I actually was trying to do both," Naruto replied as he turned around to face a blonde haired man in ANBU style clothes.

"I am interested in how you were training," the man said.

"I was trying to find chakra signatures. I figured that in an area where chakra was being used, like a hospital, and where there were many signatures to find it would be an easy starting place. However as you can see I am not having much luck," Naruto replied.

"To be attempting it though shows your dedication at least. I am to be your instructor by Danzo-sama's orders. I am also to drop off Danzo's first proposals to you. While I am instructing you I shall be called Fu," the man said.

"Yes, Fu-sensei. Let us adjourn to my home so I can receive your gracious instructions," Naruto said before getting up to lead the man to his house.

XXX

Naruto was sitting at his new council seat waiting for it to begin. Many of the votes were tedious affair that there was not much objection to. He decided it was time to begin his introduction into politics.

"My I make a statement?" Naruto asked the Hokage, who was presiding over the affair, after the last issue had been voted on. Many councilors looked at the young Namikaze wondering what he wished to contribute.

"The floor recognizes Naruto Namikaze," the Hokage spoke out.

"I am just curious as to how our shinobi forces are going to maintain their strength with our current graduating structure," Naruto spoke to which many on both sides of the council started grumbling about.

"Perhaps you should explain your reason for bringing this up," the Hokage said.

"I bring this up because we may not seem it but we are in a very tight spot when it comes to shinobi. The average age of our shinobi is rising, which would not be a problem except that it is rising because our Genin and young Chunin are dying more. I have gone over some reports for the last few years and compared them to right after the last war. We are losing nearly two times more young shinobi through death or injury now then previously. Plus our staples in the shinobi corps are nearing retirement age. Thirty-five may not seem old but most shinobi retire about that age. I believe that within five years our shinobi population will be cut in half unless we rectify the situation," Naruto said to some of the paling councilors.

"What would you suggest?" asked Shikaku Nara, widely believed to be the brains of the shinobi council, which was why he the Jonin Commander.

"I would first ask what is required to graduate from the Academy," Naruto said. Upon hearing the answer he snorted.

"Why are you derisive toward our Academy standards Namikaze?" the elder Koharu asked.

"Why? Because you are sending shinobi into the world with very little in the way of practical knowledge. When I trained for the arena, before I could even enter the youth leagues I had to be able to hold my own against an elder trainer for five minutes of them going nearly all out with jutsu and weapons," Naruto replied.

"The arena and shinobi missions are different," Homura replied.

"Yes, for the arena we only need to know how to fight, we are not required to know stealth, traps or many other areas shinobi are expected to be at least familiar with. Besides I heard that Konoha prided itself on team work," Naruto said and to his last statement got several nods. "Then, besides lectures on it, where have you emphasized it. Our Jounin test for something that is only mentioned and not demonstrated to the students. You may as well have a written test for the Genin."

"What do you suggest?" the Hokage said.

"There should be more on getting the Genin physically prepared and stop any form of dieting as it hampers body development. More weapons training, even if it is just on properly using kunai in close combat. Stop allowing clans to use their clan techniques for extra credit," the last one got an uproar, "I am not done! We should also at least test for elemental affinity and also require a few D-rank techniques, one of which has to be in a different element than their affinity. Try to build some more chakra control and medical and genjutsu theory into the curriculum and have rotation teams that do exercises together, maybe even D-rank missions. All these things would help, especially if the purposes of D-ranks are explained about how they are to do some simple replications of things that could happen in the field," Naruto finished.

"What do mean about D-rank missions?' asked a civilian councilor.

"A D-rank mission is meant to give a team some idea of what they may be required to do while out in the field. Painting a house because they could be required to paint camouflage on a building at a fast pace; catching animals for tracking skills; weeding a garden for plant identification; digging a ditch for physical development and knowing how to use a shovel to dig a trench in an expedient manner. These are just a few examples," Naruto said.

"Why should clan techniques not be counted for extra credit during these tests?" asked Hiashi.

"Because of the unfair advantage it paints for the civilian families. Most of our young are coming from shinobi clans of family's with shinobi in them. The Academy is to test what is taught and learned in the Academy or from its library not the extra practice clan members get from their families. I know the world is unfair but we should try to even the playing field where we can," Naruto said.

"And the D-rank jutsu outside ones element?" asked Shibi.

"It shows some diverse jtsu do that one dos not lose just because of a poor match up. Also D-rank techniques are simple enough that they require no knowledge of how to manipulate the elements, but do have more uses then most E-rank techniques. It is easier to learn them if you know how to manipulate the element but it is not required," Naruto replied.

"Any other suggestions?" Tsume asked the blonde.

"Several actually. When the Genin fail the extra exam they are sent back to the Academy or dropped from the course. We should instead shuttle them off into the appropriate specialty field that could be taught in a large group by one or two instructors. Injured shinobi should be sent off into these non-combat heavy areas where they could free up others that could still go into the field, after a refresher course, and we should try, through any means, to learn some puppet techniques that replace limbs that Suna has. All these would halt our slow decline and insure that an accident doesn't necessarily end a promising shinobi's career."

After a few minutes of whispers and some grumbling the Hokage spoke "I believe all your suggestions are good but I believe a committee should be formed to look into some of this and see if any of these suggestions would be worth the time and money to implement. I think Shikaku, Hiashi and Shibi would all be perfect for this assignment." He got nods from everyone present before he dismissed the meeting.

XXX

Naruto woke up late one night to someone knocking on his door. When he reached the door and opened it he revealed an out of breath Shizune.

"Good night, or should I say morning Shizune-san," Naruto spoke.

"Good morning Naruto-san. You wife is giving birth right now," she gasped out after having run at full speed to his house.

Naruto blinked before he walked out and locked the door before bolting towards the hospital.

When he arrived to the delivery room he was promptly told to wait until he was told he could go inside. He ideally nodded his head before he started pacing. Not fifteen minutes later did Tsunade come out with a grin on her face.

"Everything is fine. Go see her and your child," Tsunade told him before he blurred past her into the room.

He walked towards the bed that held his tired wife. He looked at the bundle in her arms and smiled.

"Say hello to your…

XXX

AN: I am going to be evil and leave a little suspense.


End file.
